One or more collaborating users may collaborate on drafting, editing, and/or revising a document. These users may collaborate on the document via one or more communication mediums such as instant messaging communication, chat session communication, telephone communication, and/or video communication. Further, these users may collaborate on the document while viewing and/or making changes to the document in an e-meeting environment, an application sharing environment and/or a unified communications and collaboration application.